Struggels
by XmistressofthenightX
Summary: Jasmine loves the city life, but when her dad dies & she finds out she has a brother & she has to live with him, can she go through the stuggels she has to face, or will she run? Mild swearing.Dont own Twilight or any of the Sagas- SM does
1. Chapter 1

Struggles

Chapter 1.

18 years

It took him 18 goddamned years to finally tell me that I have a brother (who is now 21) and a mother (who died 5 years ago) who were alive, and still loved me...I hope, and the best part is, _he told me in his fucking will!_ Now some people might be thinking "who is this chick, complaining about how fucked-up her life is", well sweetie, first off, I deserve to be pissed, second of all, you don't know the kind of shit I had to go through.

My name I go by is Jasmine Crystal Thomas; my real name is Jacqueline Chenoa Uley.

I am 18 Years old and I am finishing my last years of high school this year. I have long, silky black hair that goes down my back and ends at my hips with ice blue eyes that change from blue, to green, to grey. I stand at 5'7" and weigh 115 lbs. I am loud and I can beat a lot of guys to a bloody pulp is they dare look at me in the wrong way. I have lots of friends from the streets and I love them like family. I also have a soft side, and no the guys don't know it, but I love children and animals _very_ much, especially wolves.

I was about 6 years old when my father took me with him and left my mother and brother. I was raised that you either fend for yourself, other wise you'll die. So I was making my own meals, and my fathers, doing all the laundry, cleaning the house all the tome, and well, being like a maid from the small age of 6 years old.

I didn't mind, I mean I could do anything I wanted; just I had to do those chores. I lived with my dad in Chicago and I had been pretty much the Princess of Chicago's allies. Everyone loved me, because A.)I could song pretty damn well If I do say so myself B.)I don't take peoples shit C.) I'll beat anyone up if they think I'll take their shit and D.)I have an awesome body.

Anyway, so yeah, I have to move in with my brother, since my mom and dad are dead. His name is Samuel Uley, he lives in a tiny Indian Reservation in Washington called La Push, he is engaged to a lady named Emily Young, and that is all I know. Let's just hope that I can stand to live with them for one more year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'_Thoughts' and emphasis_

"peps speaking"

"We are now landing in Port Angeles, thank you for flying blah blah blah" '_why do flight attendants have to be so… happy?' _ I know for a fact she is not _always_ happy, because she just put that microphone- thing down and now has a sick look on her face. '_Ha ha, she probably doesn't like to fly, bad choice of job careers sweat heart'._ I thought while smirking.

Uh, I can't wait to get off this stupid plane. Now I love to fly on air planes and all, but when your on a plane for over 6 hours(A/N: I don't know how long it is) and are sitting still because if you move too much, the person next to you will get a better view of your boobs, your gonna' stay still, and on top of that all, I didn't sleep because creepy man next to you has been eyeing you with lust in his eyes for hours and he has been flirting non-stop and well, he is about 50 years old people….of course I'm not gonna trust this guy.

As I finally got off the damn thing I had to hold myself back from flinging myself at the ground to kiss, I'm in public. I got my luggage quickly and then started to look for my brother. I had a picture of him, but it was about 3 years old, he couldn't have changed much can he? Well, while I was looking for him, my gaze stumbled, and not a bad stumble, on two dark, buff, hot, giants that were starting to draw peoples attention, but come on, they must be about 6'11" or something, because a lady I saw that was about my high, give or take a few inches, walked by them and she looked like a midget compared to them. They looked Indian because of their dark skin that matched mine, so I thought _'why not ask them if they know my brother' _ and started to walk over to them, but was stopped when creepy guy walked right behind me and _pinched my ass_, _'buddy that was a death wish'_ I though as I turned around and bitched slapped that basterd as hard as I could. I know I left a mark because it sounded really loud next to me, and tall, dark, and handsome guys looked over with an curious look on their faces, which turned to amusement, one even looked like he was about to crack up, and it was the one that was more hotter. "Do that again, and I personally will change your religion (A/N: quote from the 3 musketeers!)" I threaten darkly as I glared at him, and it worked because he _immediately_ ran in the other direction I was in.

With that said I waltzed over to the hot men and asked as sweet as I could "Could you help me?" Hot guy number 1 said "Well, it depends on what that is." I knew I was starting to tick off hot guy number 2 because he said, "Jake, we have to find my sister, not flirt with girls that could de-maculate you any minute now." The guy named Jake immediately covered his family jewels and looked at me with a scared look, "where ever Jasmine is, she is late" _THAT_ automatically clicked in my head that guy number 2 is Sam, so I did the first thing I thought of…_'well that was hard enough'_ I though dryly as I suddenly threw my bags at Jake and said "SAMMY!!" as loud as I could and hugged said guy.


End file.
